hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knave Dhahaka
Knave Dhahaka (ネーブ ドハハカ, Neibu Dohahaka) ''is a Hunter and the main male protagonist of ''Dream × Hunter. The son of Spade Dhahaka, a famous Double-Star Hunter in his own right, and Marie Dhahaka, the so-called Witch of the East Marsh ''(東沼地の魔女, Azuma Numachi no Majo), and feared for her own unique Nen abilities. Knave was born in an out-of-the-way location known as Canopy Town, a small village notable for having most of its houses and other such structures being built atop the variety of incredibly massive trees in the area. However, Knave's mother died during childbirth, and his father vanished a short few days afterwards, leaving an infant Knave on his own for a short period of time, only staying alive thanks to the townpeople and the eventual intervention of the Terrorist Hunter known as Murtaugh, who arrived shortly after Spade's disappearance. An old friend of the missing Hunter, Murtaugh took Knave under his wing and raised him as his own son, teaching him the ways of survival and some of the various disciplines that he knew. After learning that his adopted father was in fact a Hunter himself, Knave decided that he wanted to become one as well, and he asked to be trained in those arts as well. Murtaugh agreed, and began instructing Knave in teh basics of becoming a Hunter, as well as introducing him to the concept of Nen itself. Thanks to this, they learned that Knave was an Emitter, one capable of controlling his aura after seperating it from his body and keeping it stable for a decent bit after leaving his range. Training like this for several years, Knave finally reached a certain point where his foster father gave him permission to take part in that year's Hunter Exam. During the events of the exam, Knave ran into and befriended two other examinees, a young man named Rex Volkeena and a young woman calling herself Lucky Norstein, as well as acquiring a rivalry with a man known as Sirius. Upon learning of his two new friends' goals once they had become Hunters, Knave explained his own goal: to surpass his teacher and become the greatest Hunter in the world, in this case, becoming the chairman of the Hunters Association, and to accomplish this goal he wanted to travel the world, accomplishing a variety of tasks and gaining enough experience and recongition so that he could aim for the position with more confidence. With this in mind, Knave and his friends, along with Sirius, they managed to pass the Hunter Exam and acquire their own Hunter Licenses, and they set out in order to accomplish their goals, Rex and Lucky agreeing to travel with Knave in order to help him accomplish his own as well. He is often referred to as a '''Dream Hunter '(ハンター夢, Yume Hantā), due to almost all of his actions being aimed towards accomplishing a certain goal above all others. Appearance Personality History Plot Combat Nen Abilities Despite being confirmed as an Emitter, Knave still prefers to use his fists in combat. In order to work past this potential roadblock, Knave created a skill that he calls Knuckle Duster (ナッカルダスター, Nakkaru Dasutaa). En Shu Ko Ryu Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength and Durability- Superhuman Speed and Agility- Enhanced Senses- Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Hunters Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Emitter Category:Nen users Category:Dream × Hunter